


Under My Control : The Beginning

by SallyJonez



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJonez/pseuds/SallyJonez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeremy signed up to be Nightwatch...</p><p>He didn't think the animatronics were Possessed. He didn't think they had emotions. Even worse...</p><p>he didn't know he'd end up submitting to an animatronic that may look like a feminine marionette at first sight...</p><p>[YAAOIII WARNING : NO HOMOPHOBS ALOUD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day...

I had gotten a flyer saying Freddy's Pizzeria opened once more. I have no idea why it closed in the first place. But I use to go there a lot with friends. I loved the happiness and the games.

I also liked the animatronics. Especially Foxy. I loved pirates and foxes. I missed him,Chica,Bonnie, and Freddy. So it'd be an honor to work at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. So I went to get the job.

When I got inside, I was surprised. New animatronics. They looked more girly and upgraded then the last guys. Kinda sad they were replaced.

Inside was extremely packed. It took forever for me to finally go ask about the job. The interview was faster then I thought it would have been. They said I could have the day shift. I'd work the tomorrow's nightshift. 

I sat back and watched the animatronics. They seemed nice. They were enjoyed by the kids. It brought joy to my heart seeing this. But it broke as well. Foxy and the old gang was nowhere to be seen. 

I walked around. I felt paranoid, as if I'm being watched. I turned around. A girl was screaming at Toy Bonnie. He looked like he was about to hug her but froze mid-hug. He just stared at me. Just tables away.

He resumed what he was doing. His eyes not looking away from me. I shivered and walked on. Everyone resuming what they were doing. I walked passed Toy Chica. She watched me through her eyes that no longer seemed adorable. It was scary.

It didn't help that balloon boy was near the prize room doorway. As I passed, it felt like his eyes followed me. I just walked on, I know he can't watch me. He can't be programmed for that, right?

I walked in. A huge line of kids were lined up to buy items with tickets or get more tokens. I leaned against the wall. A box caught my eye. It felt eerie to me. Suspicion crept into me and ate at my thoughts. 

Suddenly Toy Freddy announced some girl's birthday. He told her to go up to the present box. Hopped out was the most cool looking thing I've ever seen.

It looked like an old marionette doll. Those things were pretty cool looking. He was about to give her a present. But like Toy Bonnie he froze midway to stare at me. Now that I see his eyes, I regret calling him cool. 

An employee came by when a woman as asked what was wrong. His name was Bryan. When he came, the marionette resumed the girls birthday party. I got up to go find Bryan. But I thought I heard something. Turning around. The puppet peeked outside of the box.

As I exited the room, frozen. I thought I heard him say, "See you tomorrow night." Was this truly a good idea?


	2. Don't Mess With BB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo. Jeremy's baaad

I wouldn't have expected that on my first night, I would be held down by the monster wearing girlie make-up and controlled by strings. What I didn't know was that its earlier appearance was just for kids. Apparently it could transform into a android like form. 

It stared at me through black eyes. What I thought was pupil-less had Pure white pupils with gray-scaled irses. His hair had soft glorious curls. Pure white with blackened streaks. What else surprised me was his clothing. He wore something circus like. Almost the same as Jack Skellington. He was utterly terrifying. I struggled as he gripped my arms by the wrists, Holding them painfully above my head. 

I could barely remember what happened. All I knew was I came in and Phone-Guy started talking. I sat in my eerie office. Vents by my sides and a large open hall for the animatronics to just stroll up and strangle me if they wished. All I had to defend myself with was a flash light and a ridiculously cool Freddy Mask.  
It was fun pretending to be freddy while It lasted...

An hour earlier..

 

I finally arrived to my office. Sitting down in the chair. Papers whistling over the floor. I looked down at my new uniform. The top a light blue long sleeved jacket. It was very comfortable. A badge complimented the top. A shiny gold light came off it from the lights. I poked it for some random reason. I pushed my jacket down a bit. Tugging it so it looked a bit less wrinkly. 

 

Suddenly the phone went off. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I swear I could hear my soul screaming from how scared the pre-recorded message spooked me.

....I barely listened. I was too busy focused on keeping the animatronics at bay to actually listen. I already knew what to do by asking Vincent. So why bother? Suddenly I flickered the flashlight rapidly as I saw Freddy.

Eventually he left. But what scared the shit out of me was an annoying Hello coming from a boy. When I looked he was laughing at me. I couldn't use the flashlights. All I had was my mask and my fan. I tried launching the fan at BalloonBoy. It did nothing...

Or that's what I thought. Suddenly the boy fell to his knees, sobbing. "O-ow..." He sobbed. Before I could get to him, a White and Pink figure approached the young male. She coo'd and hugged him, trying to settle his sobbing. 

"Sor-" Next thing I knew I was slammed against the ground. I was pinned down. I was scared to open my eyes, it was worse when I opened them. Grayscaled irses and pure white pupils stared into my soul. "I too, enjoy hurting little boys." It said in a bittersweet tone. I was complete and utterly scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it's lateness. I've been busy. ILL try to have the next chapt up sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its horrible. I'll be posting chapter two if peeps like this


End file.
